You know your obsessed with anime when
by AuroratheFallenAngel
Summary: The title says it all!


.) You start naming your screen name and usernames with anything related to anime.

2.) You like to say famous lines of anime characters frequently.

3.) You surf for hours around the net looking for anime sites.

4.) You make a site or shrine of your favorite character or favorite anime show.

5.) You decide to or want to name your children after your fav anime characters.

6.) You try learning how to draw your fav anime characters, even if your bad at drawing.

7.) You love to doodle or make sketches of anime characters in your notebook when your in school or when you're bored.

8.) Your friends all know you LOVE anime.

9.) You try to immitate an anime character you are obsessed with.

10.) You dress as one of your fav anime characters for Halloween.

11.) You made the costume yourself.

12.) You don't think falling in love with a cartoon/anime character is crazy, but your friends and family members do.

13.) You love collecting MANY pictures of all your fav anime and fav characters.

14.) You try buying every merchandise you can of your fav anime, no matter what the cost is.

15.) You don't mind if you watch an anime you like in a diffrent language or with no subtitles. You would just say, " Who cares! It's ANIME!"

16.) You cry or get really upset when your fav character dies or gets badly hurt.

17.) If you think there's no such thing as TOO much anime, because you think it only gets better and better.

18.) You dedicate something to your favorite anime character.

19.) You dream about anime-related things.

20.) You start to argue with people who hate anime or who think it's trash, because to you it's the best or one of the best things that came into your life.

21.) You want to plan a trip to Japan just to check out and get Anime Stuff, even though you know they are very expensive.

22.) You think about anime-related things at least twice or more a day.

23.) You can't imagine how your life would be WITHOUT anime. o_o

24.) Your hard drive is practically all filled up with all sorts of anime stuff, like mp3s, pictures, wallpaper, skins, etc.

25.) You always tell your friend that someone nearby is wearing an anime shirt and get them to look at it.

26.) You can't go through a day without taking a glimpse of something that has to do with anime.

27.) You take a picture of your fav anime character to a hair styler and ask them if they can make your hair like that.

28.) You try learning how to play your favorite anime song on piano or any instrument.

29.) You try to save up ALL your money so you can buy anime toys, DVDs, CDs, video tapes and etc.

30.) You like this site, cuz it is based on anime. ^_^

31.) You stay up in the wee hours updating your anime site or surf the web for them.

32.) You want to learn Japanese so you can listen and understand what the characters are saying without reading subtitles.

33.) You are inspired by the people who created and drew the animations.

34.) Your room is filled with MANY anime pictures, and you still continue adding more on.

35.) You want to or have named your pet after your favorite anime character.

36.) You would frequently try to find someone out there in the real world who resembles your fav anime character in some way.

37.) You start to only have interest in guys/girls that look close to or act like your fav anime character.

38.) You start to treat your fav anime characters as if they were real people. (even more than real celebrities)

39.) You think you are or don't mind being called an "Anime Freak".

40.) Anything you recieve for your birthday or for any special holiday, you expect to get something anime-related.

41.) You are up to date with the new anime shows coming out.

42.) You try convincing your friends or whoever doesn't like anime that it is the BEST animation ever compared to Amercian cartoons.

43.) You would go in shock if someone doesn't know what "Anime" is.

44.) You imagine if there is someone that acts like and resembles your fav anime character in real life.

45.) The main reason you go to stores that have videos and DVDs is so you can check out the anime selections there.

46.) You think I'm a REAL "Anime Freak" right now, because I have more than 46 things on this list. ^_^

47.) You like to read or write many fanfics of your fav anime or characters.

48.) You have a site dedicated to Anime.

49.) People are trying to STOP you from being so "into" anime.

50.) You don't think you can really be obsessed with anything else as much as you do with Anime.

51.) Anime is one of your hobbies or your main interests.

52.) The people you draw seem to always appear "anime style" because you have practiced too much at drawing your fav anime characters.

53.) You're starting to listen to Japanese or Anime music even though you don't fully understand what they are singing, but you enjoy and are obsessed with them anyways.

54.) You look up for English translations to the Japanese songs.

55.) You listen to Japanese or Anime music more than you do with English.

56.) Your starting to have more interest in the Japanese culture than your own.

57.) You are starting to have more interest in Japanese bands and singers than American.

58.) You would cheer whenever your fav anime character does something awsome or kills someone annoying.

59.) You would only date people who likes anime almost as much as you do.

60.) You would swoon over a cute anime guy/girl or bishounen/bishoujo.

61.) You think anime brings "spice" to a conversation. _

62.) You think about putting anime stuff on your bookbag and wear anime shirts to show people that you are a fan of Anime.

63.) You buy a Japanese/English dictionary.

64.) You think about Anime when you're bored or in school.

65.) You get upset or feel regretful for missing an interesting episode of your fav anime show.

66.) You buy or try to buy the whole complete set of episodes of your fav anime show on TV.

67.) You have or want to create your own manga or anime show with your own story, characters and all.

68.) You think that you will still like anime even when you are an adult or forever!

69.) You are also obsessed with manga, because most anime originates from them.

70.) You watch your fav anime show from beginning to the end of the series more than once or twice, without getting bored of it.

71.) More than 50% of your life consists of Anime.

72.) Your fav video games have anime-related art in them or are made by a Japanese company.

73.) You are starting to eat foods that your fav anime character eats, even if you originally didn't know about it or like it.

74.) You have dreams about buying something anime-related. o_O

75.) You wish your fav anime character was a real person.

76.) You think anime is the "future" in the world of animation and cartoons. _

77.) Your obsesseion with anime has got you obsessed with the Japanese culture. _

78.) You now even make your own Japanese food or have tried.

79.) You eat Japanese food frequently.

80.) You buy more Japanese imported goods than you do with domestic goods. 


End file.
